utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Misaki Kotone
Character Design Hair color: Dark Brown (v1) - Black (v2) Eye color: 'Blue (right) red (left) wear eyepatch '''Cloth: '''like pirates...brown-white jacket with button 'Shut Down' (v2) Simple jacket white-pink (v1) , actually her jacket has kitty hoodie ' Pants: Black Pants + Skirt Feet: Warm Legs (looks like solitare throuser) + White boots Headgear: '''Headphone with Cat ears + Dark Pink hairclips LOOK AT HER CONCEPT ART '''Nationality: Indonesian-Japanese 'Different apperance on Version 1 & 2' Kei Style Kotone Misaki / Ver 1: Full Kotone Misaki / Ver 2 / New Design 2013 : ' ' Concept art Kotone Misaki / Ver 2 / New Design 2013 : ' ' Kotone Saki ♂ Design full (same as misaki v2 ) Name : Kotone 'Mi'Saki ♂ / Saki Voice : set flag g+10 from VB Kotone Misaki Likes : Quite Place, Dessert, Books, Study, electronic, game Dislikes : ' Crowed, Annoying person '''Item : ' Chocolate Pocky * his personality is different not so far from Kotone Misaki * he is just kuudere not support to Yandere * Calm and Cool always quite and never show his emotional * Not talking to much and poker face * Being Black Cat / Kuro Neko (Misaki is Shiro Neko /White Cat ) * He is Misaki's Brother on herself (based on Misaki) * arguably... they're are same.. another self Voice Configuration '''** All Misaki's VB is Supports Romaji and hiragana *'ACT 1 : ': NEW http://www.4shared.com/rar/RXI4CdEa/Kotone_Misaki_ACT_1.html + Fixed .oto by EASYSaeri *'ACT 2 ': on half record *'Kotone Misaki Version 2 ': -- Append (Supports romaji and hiragana) Sweet , Dark , Mature ' Is on half record Genderbend Misaki has a genderbend ..her Brother, '''Kotone Saki '(♂)'' '> Use g18 on misaki's voice to get his voice'' Extra Character Relation *Shinobuta Kira' (Siblings) *'Kikaine Eliot ' (Relation/Unkown feelings) *'Kimine Rara' (Close friend) *'Bellsloid (lil sist - duet partner - Fellow Nyankoloid ) *Noname Tsuki' (Friend - Always Debatte with her) *'Yoshida Sakura (Best Friend) *Ui ' (Friends) *'Kamirei ' (idol - Friends) *'Kagene Himeka' (idol - Friends) Facts *She Likes Dessert *She is Shiro Neko / White Cat *She likes singing and drawing *She is yandere girl *People Call she is Kuudere *She is Calm and always ignore wherever people said *always practice something *her voice nice for slow song and gore song *She hates crowed, annoying and egoism people, and need quite place *Kotone Misaki 'saki' (boysides) / Genderbender and as her Brother *Her symbols is 'shut down' button *Many people easy to interested to her Usage Clause *'DONT CHANGE''' any apperances *You can use her voice but with my permission and dont forget to credits me *Please DONT pitch the voice *'DONT CLAIM' Kotone Misaki belogs to you *You can Fix her oto.in but ASK me first *'DONT COPY' her voice bank *Use Free but DONT '''steal the Voice bank *This voice is '''NOT FOR SALE *'DONT' be slander Please do not change anything here without my permission !!! '- SHIRO NEKO CHII' Category:Indonesian Utauloids Category:Voicebanks from Indonesia Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Category:UTAULOID Category:Female UTAUloid Category:NyankoLoid Category:Shiro Neko Chii